pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Negatives Again
Negatives Again is the 24th episode of New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! In this predecessor to the real series finale movie, Perry must escape from the worst place he ever visited... Plot Remember when Perry started acting weird? Well, that was Nega-Perry! Yes, we're dealing with the Negative Dimension again! Now, Perry's waking up... (Note: When Perry "talks," it's really just him thinking. At least he thinks so.) (Perry, waking up): Wh-where am I? It looks like an abandoned, falling-apart version of... Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (Perry): Anyway, the floor's cracking! I'd better get outta here! He ran toward a window, then tried to use his glider. (Singers): Perry! Or not! The glider fell apart coming out of the backpack! Perry took the plunge! (Perry): No! He fell into an old, broken down pillow truck. (Perry): What is this place. (Old man): Who-Who's there?! Perry came out of the truck. (Perry): Growly noise thingy. (Man): No! Not you! He pulled off his torn jacket, revealing a torn labcoat. (Man, starting to sound like Nega-Doof): You're that platypus who zapped me down that hole! (Perry): 0.0! (Nega-Doof): Yes, I'm still alive. As soon as the magma came down on us, I used a teleporter to escape. My Positive self wasn't so lucky. Also, if I remember right, you can talk. (Perry): I can?! Wait, I can! I'm talking! Hoora- Growly noise thingy. (Nega-Doof): Well, it looks like you still do that noise if you talk too much. Suddenly, small ships with an "I" on them flew over the buildings. One came down at them. (Nega-Doof): *''gasp!* They've spotted us! Nega-Doof ran away. But then the ship zapped a laser at Perry. But he was there, only a pile of goo! It re-shaped into Perry. (Perry): What is this? Whatever it is, it's cool! (Nega-Doof): Time for a flashback. This is all what I've been told. (Perry): By who? (Nega-Doof): Classified. Anyway, when you were "scanned" by Monogram, you weren't really scanned. The "scanner" really beamed a small computer chip into your body. This would turn you into a blob of goo that could morph into anything. You could also talk. One day, the Regurgitator tried to vaporize you. A sensor in the chip sent a signal to Monogram, prompting him to activate the system. You survived the blast and defeated the Regurgitator. But something happened in the Positive Dimension. (Paradox fixed everything in this episode.) You lost your memory. You had the power all along, but forgot it. Now, you know. (Perry): Wow. (Nega-Doof): Well, let's avoid those ships! They did. They put up a big fight, but they were captured and led into a dungeon. (Nega-Doof): Oh, man. Not here again. The jailer walked by. (Jailer): Ah, Nega-Doof. Back here again, aren't you? Well, you have charges of blowing up several buildings in our ruler's castle area. You also escaped. (Perry, recognising the jailer): Are... Are you...? The jailer pulled off his mask, releaving himself to be... ''Phineas! (Perry): Phineas! (Phineas): No! Where'd you get that ide...? Oh, yeah. Anyway, I'm Negative Phineas! Call me Nega-Phin. (Nega-Phin): That's better. Anyway, you aren't getting out of here anytime soon. (Perry): Oh, yeah? He morphed into a liquid and flowed out of the shackles. He turned acidic and dissolved Nega-Doof's shackles, too. (Perry): Nobody stops us! (Nega-Phin): Nega-Ferb, come here! (Nega-Ferb): What is it?! (Nega-Phin): Do you think we should finish these guys off so they don't escape again? Nega-Ferb shrugged. Suddenly, there was a loud voice. (Loud voice): ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL SOME PRISONERS AGAIN? OOOHH, YOU ARE SO BUSTED! (Nega-Phin and -Ferb, at same time): Ugh. Nega-Candace. (Nega-Candace): I'm telling Nega-Mom! (Perry): It looks like the Negative Dimension are more similar to the Positive one than I thought. He morphed his hands into huge fists, and he and Nega-Doof got fighting! They knocked out Nega-Phin and Nega-Ferb, but more guards came. (Guards): Halt! (Perry): No! Perry jumped at a guard, but it shot some strange mist at him. It made Perry fall to the ground in a big splat. He didn't move! (Nega-Doof): No! (Guards): Yes! The guards forced Nega-Doof into new shackles. Later, Nega-Doof just hung there. (Nega-Doof): This is going to be much harder than anything before. We may not win. (Hesitation) We may all die... He let is head drop. He just sat there, hopeless. THE END ---****--- Roads Other Episodes ''Preceded by: They're Alive! Part 2. Succeeded by: NSFFB Movie Series Finale Thingy!'' Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:---****--- Roads Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Negative Dimension